Foldable ramps provide a foldable and inclined surfaces on which an object can travel between surfaces at different heights. The loading and unloading of electronic equipment, in particular server racks, from one surface height, for example from a pallet on which the server racks are generally transported and provided, to another surface height, for example the floor of a facility such as the data center in which the server racks are generally installed, may be a difficult task due to the weight and dimensions of the server racks. These server racks may be up to 1800 kilograms in mass.